1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to temperature sensing. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to systems for calibrating temperature profiles in for example, a distributed line system.
2. Description of Related Art
Temperature ranges in lines such as cable lines, pipelines, and the like may determine many factors including loading. Although the thermal performance of cable insulation can be reliably modeled using current techniques in the art, thermal parameters of the environments in which the lines operate may vary and thus, may be unpredictable. For example, heat sources located near the lines may affect the temperature. Another example includes the effects of ambient environment temperature external to the lines, which may contribute to the thermal parameters.
Current techniques seek to determine areas such as hot spots in the lines to determine defective components, degradation of insulation, or even possible failure (e.g., short circuit). However, gathering the data may sometimes be difficult as some lines are buried underground and may operate at very high potentials relative to ground.
One example of current temperature sensing techniques uses a pulse of laser light through the line and then relies on certain light scattering phenomenon that varies with temperature in order to indicate within a few degrees what the temperature is along a specific distribution route. While the current techniques and systems have provided some advantages, they fail to provide, among other things, accurate temperature profiling of a line.
The referenced shortcomings are not intended to be exhaustive, but rather are among many that tend to impair the effectiveness of previously known techniques for temperature profiling; however, those mentioned here are sufficient to demonstrate that the methodologies appearing in the art have not been altogether satisfactory and that a significant need exists for the techniques described and claimed in this disclosure.